


Dante's ordeal

by TomEn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: A short rule 63 DMC hentai fic written for my Discord pal.





	Dante's ordeal

Dante could only curse the bad luck. Everything went wrong since entering that dunegon. First, some vile, magical trap that turned son of Sparda into a busty girl. Dante was about to retreat and to look for some cure for that transfromation. But right in the next room she was attacked by the whole bunch of demons. Normally, Dante would get ride of them with ease. But the female body was surprisingly weaker. Before she even manged to kill any of these beasts, they were all over her.

Dante struggled as the strong hands overpowered her. She tried to cut them with her sword, but it was taken away from her.  
"No, get me back my sword!" she cries, but in return a strong palm slapped her face. Sharp claws left thin, bleeding wounds on her cheek. A deep laughter surrounded her as she still struggled to free herself. Demons played with a helpless huntress like cats with mice. 

One of these beasts, particullary strong one, grabbed her and positioned kicking girl on his lap as he sat on the big boulder. With his claw, he cut her shorts with ease. His poweful hand fell on her ass like a thunder with a loud "slap" eachoing in the walls of the dungeon, joined by her hystrical "Aiieee!!!". SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! was heard over and over again as demon spanked Dante. Her booty turned red like a brick. Her legs kicked the air in the helpless anger. 

Demon paused for a second and she had a breath of relief, even if a stingy pain emanted from her tormented ass. One of the smaller demons brought her sword to his master. Huge demon licked the blade with an evil smile, leaving a long trace of his thick saliva over the shining steel. Dante looked at him with disgust, seeing her sword being defiled in that way. But soon after her eyes went wide with fear as demon rose the sword. She was sure he'd gonna cut her head. 

But the vile creature had someting else in mind. Sword fell down with it's flat part right on the already red Dante'd ass. Her cry was even louder as the blade, cover with demon's saliva, hit her booty. Laughter of the gathered demons was the only answer for her cry. Sword rose and fell down again. And again. And again... She sobbed, tears running down her face as she spanked like a little girl with her own weapon.

"Pleassse...." she finally couldn't stand it anymore. "Pleassse stop!!!!" she almost cried.

Demon paused for a moment. "Bitch wants us to stop? A daughter of mighty Sparda begs us to not spank her ass?"

"Yes...." she whispered, her cheeks red from shame. "I... can't stand it..."

"Well then..." demon grinned. "You have to give me something in return for not turnig you booty all red anymore."

"Please, anything!" she begged, though she knew she has little that she can offer this disgusting beast.

Soon she found that she was wrong. Demon positioned Dante on her knees. Other demons held her hands behind her back. A huge dark green penis, covered with tabs and veins was presented to her. She turned her face away with disgust.

"No... way!" she cried, unerstanding his idea. Demon moved closer, the tip of his cock almost touched her lips, she could feel the horrible stench.

"You said "anything", bitch" he said. "Now suck! But first, kiss my cock! Or..." he paused with a grim smile. "You want to have your sword going inside these mouth of yours?"

Dante realized that the beast wasn't joking at all. Fighting with her disgust and shock, she moved forward and slowly, reluctantly planted a kiss on the tip of the cock. Laughter surrounded her again.

"That's how daughter of mighty Sparda deals with a demons" said one of the beasts, causing another eruption of laughter. These words struck her like a painful blow. She opened her mouth and slowly accepted the huge thing inside. The taste was vile, the odor was horrible, yet she had no choice but to start polishing the shaft with her tongue. 

"What a whore!" said another demon, seeing her taking the cock inside her mouth. "Whore, whore, whore..." repetaed demons as Dante sucked the cock, tears running down her cheeks as the huge shaft fucked her mouth. It was so big that she had to open her mouth as much as possible. Big demon patted her silver hair as she serviced him.

"That's the good cockslut" he said, increasing the speed. Danted choked as the cock started to fuck her tormented mouth faster, going all inside and touching her throat. She choked, breathing through her nose as all her mouth was now full of that thing. Taste was almost making her vomit. She gulped and moaned, doing her best to please the vile creature. 

"Oughmmmm!!!!!" she moaned as the beast came without warning, filling her mouth with it's goey, There was so much of it that she couldn't swallow, a solid portion run down her nose, the other leaked through the corners of her mouth. The beast finally took his cock off her mouth, only to shot it's final load on her face. A thick liquid sprayed her cheeks, eyes, forehead and hair.

"Behold, the daughter of Sparda getting her beloved milk!" laughed the demon, wiping his cock clean with Dante's silver hair. She was doing her best to drink the remains of the disgusting stuff. 

"Daughter of Spermda, I'd say" said another demon, causing more laughter. The big one grabbed a handfull of her red coat, ripped a part and gave her. 

"Clean yourself, slut!" he said. With trembling hand, Dante used a part of her cloth, the one so precious for her, to wipe the demon's sperm off her face.


End file.
